conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Emel eresti
The language of the Lapin tribesmen found in A Reyvateil's Melody: Game. Introduction to the Grammar Sentences are formed with a subject and predicate (verb), and end in -, ?, !, --- . Adjectives are placed after the word they describe. Example: i risel custy gweni- I to see moon white. Translation: I see a white moon. When the subject is not a pronoun, the article se (for male nouns) or sa (for female nouns) is placed before the noun. Example: sa spiry nowel- The Spring to come. Translation: The Springtime comes. When se and sa are placed in front of certain vowels, they may join with the noun in front of them. se + i = s'i se/sa + e = s'e sa + a = s'a To show ownership between nouns, place tir between the owned noun and the owner noun. Example: se susto tir i racol i- The village of me to anger me. Translation: My village angers me. Introduction to the Vocabulary Verbs of emel eresti end in ol, il, el. Adjectives and adverbs are placed after the word they describe, and end in i. Most words that end in e are female nouns, and most words that end in o are male nouns. To make a noun out of an adjective, change the i to a y. Nouns made of adjectives are female. Example: spiri -> spiry gentle, refreshing -> Spring (season), gentleness, refreshing feeling To form the opposite of a word, add a at the end. Example: esves fil en vestia- We to embrace hope full-opposite. Translation: We embrace the empty hope. There are four verb tenses: Present (infinitive, unconjugated), Past, Future, and Conditional (subjunctive). Past Tense Words ending in ol are conjugated as follows: (I) i choas (You) ye choad (He) suva choam (She) suve choan (We) esves choaz (They) usves choar Note: The l is dropped when conjugating. Words ending in il are conjugated as follows: (I) i firies (You) ye firied (He) suva firiem (She) suve firien (We) esves firieb (They) usves firiev Note: The l is dropped when conjugating. Words ending in el are conjugated as follows: (I) i ciselus (You) ye ciselud (He) suva ciselum (She) suve ciselun (We) esves ciseluj (They) usves ciselur Future Tense Words ending in ol are conjugated as follows: (I) i choras (You) ye chorad (He) suva choram (She) suve choran (We) esves choraz (They) usves chorar Note: The l is dropped when conjugating. Words ending in il are conjugated as follows: (I) i firiowes (You) ye firiowed (He) suva firiowem (She) suve firiowen (We) esves firioweb (They) usves firiowev Note: The l is dropped when conjugating. Words ending in el are conjugated as follows: (I) i ciselius (You) ye ciseliud (He) suva ciselium (She) suve ciseliun (We) esves ciseliuj (They) usves ciseliur Conditional Tense The conditional tense is indicated by placing the word javi in front of the verb. The conditional tense can be used with the other three tenses for different effects. Using Present Tense: i javi jestil se rubu mil- I (conditional) to play the clouds be kind Translation: I might play if the weather is good. Using Past Tense: i javi jesties se rubu miem- I (conditional) played the clouds were kind Translation: I would have played if the weather was good. Using Future Tense: i javi jestiowes se rubu miowem- I (conditional) will play the clouds will be kind Translation: I will play if the weather will be good. Words A * actus (m) : noun acts, actions * alastalsi : adjective extremely far away, distant, beyond the horizon, something unseen, in another world * as : particle in, within, inside * ave (f) : noun breath, wind, breeze B C * ca : particle question word, used at the end of a question * cece (f) : noun death, murder, kill * cecel : verb kill, slay, murder * cei : conjunction and * chacol : verb follow, hunt, endanger * chan (m) : noun path, road * chesbodan (f) : noun chessboard, chess * chol : verb attack * cisel : verb protect * core (f) : noun heart, core * costil : verb take, sell * cow : conjunction so, because of that, for that reason * cowel : verb end, finish, stop * custi : adjective soft, moon (noun) D * deri : adjective courageous, powerful * dorol : verb sleep, rest * dowe (f) : noun footprints, tracks * du (m) : noun darkness, shadow, black, (in religious context) evil * dur (m) : noun steel, blade, knife E * ei : pronoun who, unknown object * emel : verb whisper, blow * en (m) : noun courage, spirit * eresti : adjective cold * ero (m) : noun hero, savior * eroe (f) : noun heroine, savior * estol : verb sink, bury, fall * esves : pronoun we F * falae : noun family, kin, friends, group * fani : adjective final, last * fere : conjunction only do~, just do~ * fil : verb hold, embrace, cover * fiel : verb to be open, appear, arrive * firil : verb go, move to, leave * firmi : adjective bound, linked, bonded, tied, connected G * gofo (m) : noun hatred, resentment, negativity, anger, bloodlust * gofon (m, f) : noun wolf * giaco (m) : noun container, jar, box * gweni : adjective white, pure, blessed I * i : pronoun I, me * irol : verb live, exist, be * ive (f) : noun body J * javi : particle conditional tense * jestil : verb play, frolic, joke L * lapan (m) : noun warrior * lu (f) : noun blood M * mari : adjective motherly, kind, gentle, strict, altruistic * mazo (m) : noun hand * me (m) : noun boy, young man * mese : honorific mister, sir, respectful honorific for a male * mesto (f) : noun revelation, realization, understanding * mil : verb be kind, take care of, treat nicely, be pleasant * miral : verb curl, spiral * mistel : verb give, buy * moc (m) : noun foot * moresti : adjective abandoned, empty N * naso (m) : noun voice (bestial connotation), howl, bark, growl * nea : particle formal no, not, do not~ * noc (m) : noun priest, untainted person, innocent, virgin * nowel : verb come, arrive * nowil : verb meet, encounter * nu : conjunction but O * oco : interjection it's fine, okay, well, that's all right * on : particle time, at the time of, when * owir (m) : noun bonds, connections, ties * owir lu (m) : noun literally blood bonds; revenge, contract, sacred agreement P * par : particle by, through this way * pastil : verb pacify, be peaceful, relax * peti : adjective small, tiny, little, young * postil : verb bury, cover R * racol : verb anger, annoy, enrage * raiyas (m) : noun light, sun * ravel : verb build, make, gather * rize (f) : noun smile * rucara (m) : noun mystery, unknown, danger S * sa : article article for female subjects * saine (f) : noun cleanness, purity * sari : adjective dangerous, fast * se : article article for male subjects * seri (f) : adjective holy, radiant, bright, shining * sewe (f) : noun cloth, fur, clothes * si : pronoun pronoun referring to previously mentioned subject * sicolo (m) : noun cycle, chain * siol : verb let go, release * sol : verb shine, glow, radiate (light) * soro (m) : noun flurry, scattering of something, loose clump of something * spiri : adjective gentle, refreshing * suo (m) : noun child, infant, baby, a youth * susto (m) : noun home, village * suva (f) : pronoun her, she * suve (m) : pronoun him, he T * talas (m) : noun land, area, region * taraleil : verb frozen, unable to move, stuck * tarol : verb resound, echo, spread out (sound), be heard * tel : verb show, reveal, reflect * tes : particle for~ * tise (f) : noun tears * tisil : verb to cry, to weep * toci : adjective timed, ending * toco (m) : noun time * toli : adjective winding, curvy, not straight * twel : verb run, move quickly U * u : particle location, where, the place where * us : particle on, onto * uscu (m) : noun eyes * usves : pronoun they * uwol : verb dance V * vel : verb run away, dig, burrow * vesti : adjective full, filled up * vestos (m) : noun wind, breeze * veri : adjective truthful, righteous, justified * vi (f) : noun life * victi (f) : noun victim * volo (f) : noun thief, criminal W * wel : verb shine, show, be apparent Y * ye : pronoun you Z * zel : verb command, order, listen to me! Category:Languages